


Shades of Blue

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you two doing here anyway?” </p>
<p>“Celebrating!” Kamasaki replied, and Sasaya stepped further inside.</p>
<p>“Well, we were supposed to be picking you up so that we could celebrate. I told him you wouldn’t want to. Hell, <i>I</i> didn’t want to.” He droned and Moniwa laughed a little. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> **Datekou Week Day 3: Night/Third Years**

third years: night

Moniwa watched, from his bed, as the sun sunk below the clouds on the horizon. _There it is_ , he thought, _my last day as volleyball captain._

He supposed it was bittersweet, ending his career without seeing it all the way through, but on the other hand, he knew they could handle it, the iron wall would still stand strong. 

A loud knock sounded on his bedroom door and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He didn’t have time to ask who was there before Kamasaki barged in. 

“Captain!” 

“I’m not the captain anymore, Kamasaki.” 

When he stepped in, uninvited, Sasaya lingered in the doorway. 

“You’re still the captain to me.” His voice was still loud when he responded, and Moniwa saw Sasaya grin. 

“You know, saying things loud doesn’t make them true, right?” Moniwa said. He turned and hung his legs off the edge of his bed. “What are you two doing here anyway?” 

“Celebrating!” Kamasaki replied, and Sasaya stepped further inside.

“Well, we were supposed to be picking you up so that we could celebrate. I told him you wouldn’t want to. Hell, _I_ didn’t want to.” He droned and Moniwa laughed a little. 

“I don’t want to.” 

“That’s too damn bad, you’re both coming out with me.” Kamasaki crossed the room and grabbed Moniwa by the neck of his shirt, pulling him to his feet. 

Moniwa shook him off, but stayed standing. “Alright already, shit, where are we going?” 

“You’re not going to fight him more than that?” Sasaya asked and Moniwa didn’t respond, he was waiting for Kamasaki’s answer. 

“Out. We’re gonna have fun.” He lifted an arm and marched towards the door, passed a bored looking Sasaya. “Follow me, boys!” He called from the hallway. Moniwa and Sasaya made a worried eye contact, but they both followed. 

They followed Kamasaki to the curb where a sedan was waiting. 

“When did you get a car?” Moniwa asked.

“It’s his mom’s.” Sasaya answered.

“It’s basically mine!” 

“Do you even have a license?” Moniwa countered.

Neither boy responded, but Kamasaki slid into the driver’s seat. Sasaya just shrugged when he crossed to the passenger seat. Kamasaki rolled the window down.

“Get in, Captain.” 

“Hell, no.” Moniwa replied, crossing his arms. He thought he heard Sasaya say something like _”Now he fights.”_ through Kamasaki’s open window. 

“Get in here or I’m dragging you in here.” 

“I thought I was your captain, you’re supposed to listen to me, you know, that’s what you always told the second years.” 

“You said it yourself, you’re not captain anymore. Get in, Captain.” 

Moniwa rolled his eyes but he knew it was inevitable. He slid into the back seat behind Kamasaki and buckled up tight. 

The sun had sunk thoroughly below the horizon by this point, and the last of the pink was draining from the sky. The street lights glowed yellow around them and Moniwa could just see where the headlights illuminated the road. They drove in near silence, the only sound the radio playing an upbeat tune. 

“Where are we going?” Moniwa finally asked. 

“Just hang on, it’ll be fun.” Kamasaki replied and when Sasaya looked back over his shoulder Moniwa thought he looked worried in the glow from the dash lights. 

They drove for twenty minutes, after five they left town, ten minutes found them climbing a mountain road , paved, but almost too steep for the sedan’s engine to manage, at fifteen minutes Moniwa asked his question again, and Kamasaki blew it off again, though Sasaya no longer looked worried. 

Twenty minutes, and Kamasaki pulled to the edge of the road and turned off the engine.The trees around them cast ominous shadows in the moonlight, blacking out most of the world around them. Kamasaki pulled a few things from the trunk, and when Sasaya got out, Moniwa followed. 

He could just see what looked like a blanket under Kamasaki’s arm, and a plastic bag in his other hand, he followed as closely as he could, afraid to step on something, or in a hole, without any light to guide him. They walked through the trees, just a few minutes, and then they were in a clearing, lit by the moon. 

In front of them was a steep hill, almost a cliff, the edge of the mountain they’d spent ten minutes driving up, and they could see the whole valley below. He walked forward until he was next to Kamasaki, who was unfolding the blanket and laying it on the grass. The cities looked like clusters of stars, their lights bright against the blackness. Once his eyes adjusted he saw it wasn’t black. Everything was shades of blue and gray, the trees, the fields, the roads, he even imagined he could see the ocean, far off on the horizon, though he didn’t know which direction they were facing or if that was even possible. 

“Are you gonna sit?” It was Sasaya’s voice, from below and somewhere to the side of him. When Moniwa pulled his eyes away from the sight he saw they were both sitting on the blanket, and Kamasaki was twisting the cap off something that didn’t look legal. 

He sat between them, legs outstretched, and watched the horizon. “Is that beer?”

“Yeah, want one?” Kamasaki asked, taking a swig.

“No. Where did you even get it?” 

“Futakuchi.” Moniwa could hear the smile in his voice, and Sasaya laughed. 

“How the hell?” 

“I don’t know, boy has connections.” Kamasaki replied. Sasaya laughed again and even Moniwa let out a chuckle. Maybe he _should_ be worried about the team. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, gazing down at the valley, his classmates sipping their drinks. 

“How are we driving home?” Moniwa asked.

“Don’t plan on going home until sunrise, only have a six pack, we’ll be sober by then.” He held out another beer. “Sure you don’t want one?” 

Moniwa considered, and then took it from him. “Might as well, we’re celebrating.” 

“See, I knew he’d like it.” Kamasaki said to Sasaya. 

“You didn’t know anything.” Sasaya replied.

“Don’t ruin this for me, Sasaya.” They all laughed, even Kamasaki. This was going to be a long night, but maybe it was what they all needed.


End file.
